Después de ti
by Caeli18
Summary: OneShot: "Después de ti ya no hay nada en mi vida, me has condenado a un dolor eterno, debería odiarte pero no puedo..." -Sam. :'(.


**OneShot**: Después de ti…

**Nota**: Okay, no sé por qué he estado haciendo mis fics desde el punto de vista de Sam .-. jodeeer! En fin, pues éste es un OneShot, es corto.

**Advertencia**: Éste OneShot es CAM pero de desamor :'c, es que ya escribí un Puckentine de desamor, entonces ahora quise intentar con un CAM y pues guau L_L aquí está, espero que lo lean.

**POV SAM**

¡Qué raro!, como la primera vez que nos conocimos te veo aquí, en el mismo sitio, misma hora, incluso mismo día. Ha pasado un año desde que te perdí y juro que desde esa vez que terminamos no hay un solo día que no extrañe tus besos, abrazos y caricias.

Pero, mírate, te ves tan contenta con ese tipo, al parecer te hace muy feliz, veo como le abrazas y él acaricia tu mejilla robándote un cálido beso, y yo juro que siento rabia, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?, ya no eres mía.

Aún no te das cuenta que yo estoy en este sitio, tú estás aún cerca de la entrada buscando una mesa, te giras a ver la mesa en la que estoy, ¿Lo hiciste por qué sentiste mi mirada? O tal vez porque siempre que veníamos aquí elegíamos ésta donde estoy yo ahora mismo.

Me miras fijamente a los ojos, tu novio te susurra algo al oído y tú te giras a verlo y le respondes mostrándole esa bella sonrisa que aún sigue grabada en mi memoria desde la primera vez que te la vi.

Él te guía a la mesa que está justo en frente de la que estoy yo, tú me miras y yo te sigo observando, haces un ademán de saludo y él lo ha notado, pero ¿Qué puede sospechar?, él jamás sabrá que tú y yo tuvimos algo. Él te pregunta tal vez que quién soy yo y escucho que le respondes que sólo una conocida, ¡Vaya!, ahora ese papel he tomado, tan sólo soy una conocida más. Él me sonríe y te acerca a mí para que me saludes de una manera más correcta, al menos eso pensé, ¡Vaya error!

-Hola –me dices algo nerviosa, Yo te miro y estoy notando que sigues igual de linda, incluso más, pero ¡Oh vamos!, pude sentir que te estremeciste, estás muy nerviosa, apuesto que al igual que yo, estás recordando todos esos momentos tan felices que vivimos, y aún te duele, los extrañas tanto como yo, pero te aseguro que a mí me está doliendo mucho más que a ti.

-Hola –te respondo intentando no sonar tan nerviosa como sonaste tú. Él te abraza y deposita un beso en tu cabeza de manera tan tierna, juro que siento ganas de golpearlo y gritarle que te suelte, que eres sólo mía, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque eso ya no es cierto, ya no eres mía, tal vez nunca lo fuiste.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad? –comentas para que él no sospeche, sí, seguro por eso comentaste.

-Sí –respondí indiferente. Comienzas a ponerte más nerviosa, comienzas a verte más pálida de lo normal, es increíble que después de tanto tiempo siga provocando el mismo efecto en ti.

-¿Te sientes bien, cariño? –te pregunta él y cambia su expresión a una de preocupado, lo está, pobre ingenuo, si supiera.

-Sí, amor, estoy bien –respondes intentando ponerte firme y me miras a los ojos, lo admito, sentí muchos celos cuando le dijiste "Amor". Yo te sigo mirando a esos bellos ojos marrones y has notado que me he enojado por lo que le dijiste a él.

-Yo soy, Adam –dice él, y yo ni le pregunté, tan sólo se presentó, pero no quise ser descortés. Le sonreí.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Adam –le contesté tratando de no sonar tan furiosa.

-Mi novio –finalizas la presentación del tipo. Mostré una sonrisa que juro que por más que intentaba mantenerla, la comisura de mis labios quería simplemente deshacerla.

-Hacen muy bonita –comenté. Pero era obvio que para nada ese cumplido era sincero, tan sólo lo dije para quedar bien de algún modo.-Yo soy –comencé a decir.

-Sam, una amiga –finalizas mi presentación. ¿Qué pensaste?, que tal vez diría que soy tu Exnovia. Sí pensé en decirlo, pero no sería tan tonta como para provocar una discusión o algo.

-Un gusto, Sam –respondió Adam sonriendo. ¡Pobre tonto!, él no sospecha nada absolutamente. Carly y yo somos tan buenas actrices, me sorprende que en serio el tipo se crea esto.

-Bueno, ojalá te vuelva a ver pronto, Sam –comentas y después le tomas de la mano a tu novio y lo guías a la mesa de en frente.

Vi como se alejaron a un metro y medio de distancia de mí, ella se sentó frente a su novio, el cual me quedó de espalda, lo que significaba que aún podría seguir mirando a Shay, ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito?, es decir, sentarse ahí para también mirarme.

Comienzo a beber de mi taza de café sin perderla de vista, pongo mi mirada fija en ella y ella me vuelve a mirar.

Un mesero se acerca a su mesa y les pregunta probablemente qué es lo que van a pedir, veo que el novio de Shay le dice al tipo uniformado lo que quiere, Shay sigue perdida mirándome, su novio le está hablando pero ella no le responde, está perdida en mi mirada.

Su novio agita la mano para llamar su atención y ella vuelve su vista a él, le dice al mesero lo que pedirá y el chico con uniforme se marcha.

Intentas ignorarme pero no funciona, vuelves a verme y en cambio yo si te estoy ignorando, o al menos eso también intento yo, pero ¡Vaya!, yo sí lo estoy logrando, estoy prestando atención a un libro que he apoyado sobre la mesa y finjo leerlo.

Me maldigo, no sé porqué sigo aquí, debería irme, me está doliendo que estés con ese tipo, de pronto vuelvo a levantar mi vista y veo que tú me esquivas de inmediato.

El mesero llegó con lo que ordenaron tú y tu noviecito. Y me doy cuenta que no cambias, pediste el mismo _Capuccino_ que tanto te fascina.

Me doy cuenta que Adam te dice algo, creo que él está preocupado, él comienza a ver la angustia que comienzas a tener, yo hasta acá lo estoy presintiendo, estás angustiada, ¿Querrás hablar conmigo? o ¿Por qué te has puesto así?

Para calmarlo le muestras una sonrisa, él acaricia tu nariz con su dedo índice, presiono mi mano, la hago puño y golpeo la mesa, sí, estoy furiosa.

No sé si lo estás haciendo aposta o por qué le acaricias el rostro, por qué acercas tu cara a la de él tan lentamente, ya no me miras más, ¿Por qué cerraste tus ojos y le tomas de la nuca?, ¡Oh por dios! Lo estás besando, y sé que sabes muy bien que eso me está matando.

No puedo evitarlo, una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y después otra, las limpio de inmediato para cuando lo sueltes no hayas notado lo que me ha pasado.

Cierro el libro que fingí leer, me pongo de pie y tú lo notas, me observas y yo hago lo mismo, te dedico mi última mirada, estoy dispuesta a marcharme, ya no puedo soportar más este dolor y verte en brazos de alguien que no soy yo.

Camino hacia la puerta de salida, estoy a punto de abrirla pero siento que tocas mi hombro, ¿Cómo supe que eras tú?, ¡Oh diablos!, jamás olvidaría tu forma de tocarme.

Me giro para verte.

-Sam –hablas nerviosa.

-Carly –respondo.

-Quiero que hablemos –me dices. ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?, ya me dejaste las cosas en claro hace un año, no sé de qué rayos querrías hablar.

-¿Sobre qué? –te pregunto indiferente, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que me duele?, claro que te has dado cuenta, ¿Por qué insistes en complicarme más la vida?

-Vayamos al baño –sugieres. Yo sólo asiento y te sigo.

Estamos en el baño, sólo ella y yo, podría hacer cualquier movimiento (besarla, abrazarla, secuestrarla, decirle cuánto le sigo amando), pero no lo hago, por respeto, no sólo a ella sino a mí, yo ya perdí ese derecho hace mucho de poder abrazarle y besarle a mi manera.

-¿Y bien? –te pregunté seria.

-Quiero saber de ti, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? –te preguntó. Y entonces tuve ganas de golpearte, pero se me quitaron de inmediato al recordar que te amo. ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

-¿Qué fue de mí vida?, la que tu te llevaste –te respondí molesta.-Ya mejor regresa con tu novio, se puede enojar –bufé y estuve a punto de irme pero me has tomado del brazo y pones tus brazos en mi cuello y me das un beso muy rápido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –te pregunté molesta. ¿Por qué insistes en confundirme más?

-Porque quería recordar lo suave que son tus labios –respondes con una voz tan adorable que juro que quería tomarte de la cintura y agarrarte a besos.

-No debiste hacerlo –te digo y tú sólo te pones cabizbaja.

Me pongo a analizar esta situación, debería aprovechar lo que estás haciendo, debería proponerte escaparnos, irnos lejos, pero no puedo hacerlo, yo no soy de ese modo, y ahora que no eres mía me siento una basura, siento desde que me dejaste ya nada tiene sentido para mí, ya no valgo nada, y yo que juraba que sí podría olvidarte, que sólo habías sido un amor fugaz, pero me equivoqué, te amo más que a mi propia vida.

-Salgamos de aquí –te propongo después de haber guardado silencio por tal vez dos minutos. Tú sólo asientes ante mi propuesta y caminas delante de mí.

No me percaté a tiempo de que te habías detenido y me estremecí cuando supe el por qué te has quedado quieta.

Comenzó a sonar esa canción que te dediqué cuando cumplimos nuestro primer año de noviazgo la cual decía que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-¿Recuerdas esa canción? –te pregunté susurrándote al oído y tú sólo mueves tu cabeza de arriaba abajo tratando de decir no verbalmente un "Sí".

-Bueno, antes de irme sólo quiero decirte algo, Shay –te volví a susurrar y aunque no podía verte de frente, sentí que tu expresión cambió a una de confusión.

-Por tu culpa, después de ti no hay nada –te dije al oído.-Me has condenado a un dolor eterno, debería odiarte pero no puedo, aún te amo –te digo y siento que comienzas a estremecerte.

La canción por fin finalizó y yo me siento algo relajada.

-Adiós, amiga –te vuelvo a susurrar y remarco la palabra "amiga" con mucha fuerza, porque según tú, ahora ese es el papel que llevo yo, ahora soy una amiga más para ti.

Te dejo ahí parada y yo me pierdo de tu vista, salgo de esa cafetería y contengo las ganas de llorar, ya no lo haré, no dejaré que ninguna lágrima resbale por mi mejilla, otra vez.

¡Ay, Shay!, simplemente después de ti ya no hay nada que valga la pena.

¡Fin!

()()()

Y hasta aquí el OneShot L_L, si terminaron de leerlo por favor dejen un **Review** L_L no les lleva más que unos dos minutillos L_L.


End file.
